


Batty For You

by batherik



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Comedy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy but not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batherik/pseuds/batherik
Summary: Aziraphale unwittingly smittens vampire!Crowley by cooing over his bat form. Cue wooing, antics, and sexy fluff.Comic fanwork! Approaches smut but does not get explicit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See on twitter: https://twitter.com/i/events/1194481756763590656?s=20  
> See on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/govictorianvampireau/  
> See on tumblr: https://batherik.tumblr.com/post/188805786614/i-never-did-post-this-vampire-comic-stuff-here


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
